


Break To New

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Mousou Dairinin | Paranoia Agent
Genre: Black Comedy, Boys' Love, Canon - Anime, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forgiveness, Gay, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Middle School, Oral Sex, Queer Youth, Redemption, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepovers, Yaoi, Young Love, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Yuichi and Ushiyama reconnect a period of time after being struck by Lil' Slugger. This time, the relationship between them stirs more intimate feelings.
Relationships: Taira Yuichi/Ushiyama Shogo
Kudos: 1





	Break To New

**Author's Note:**

> "Paranoia Agent" is one of my favorite anime series and I was really intrigued by the relationship between Yuichi Taira and Shogo Ushiyama. If you ship them as I do, hope you enjoy the story. This is my first story based on the anime I've written here. Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to write more stories featuring this pairing. I do not own the series or its characters.

Thirteen-year-old Yuichi (Ichi) Taira had been working at school for three months now following his attack at the hands of the enigmatic _sociopath_ Lil' Slugger. Life was different somehow, and his mind and heart never felt more clear, which makes it easy to put behind bad days and the blind maddening viewpoints that had consumed him before Yuichi was set free. The mental wounds were not 100% healed however, but once in a while, Yuichi just had to shake his head and move on.  
  
Although being popular within many circles at school, Yuichi was single, still waiting for the right one to come along. Picky, some might say, but Yuichi preferred to think of it as selective. What the heck, if he was going to commit the rest of his life to one person, he/she had better be a good one. Still, after having his head cleared, their paths haven't crossed yet.  
  
But that's not what this story is about. After he returned to middle school, (seems so far away), Yuichi's former _nemesis_ now friend, Shogo Ushiyama, and him struck up a close friendship. Up until about four months ago, they were practically on opposite ends of the social board. During the Student Council elections Yuichi looked down on Ushi as a gross _pig_ , or a wannabe rival infringing on his own glory. Following Lil' Slugger _smiting_ them both, they weren't. In the weeks after they'd both been released from the hospital, the two had become very close friends, and that included sleepovers at Ichi's place or Ushi's where we did just about everything two teenage boys could do together. They had a blast in finding out how much they had in common than either previously thought.  
  
But as life in Musashino settled back to normality, they two slowly drifted apart. Ichi's mother moved in with a guy she'd took a liking too and the boys time together just changed. Not in a bad way, but just different. Yuichi's star grades did gain recognition and suddenly he was transferred to a different neighborhood. Smart and out-spoken, he stuck it out for a year, but didn't like it there so his mother relented and got him readmitted back in his former school.  
  
With a more considerate and generous soul, Yuichi got his life back in order, still looking for the Right One.  
  
That's when he bumped into Ushi at the local library. Ichi almost didn't recognize him, but you can't exactly forget someone whose entire body you've felt in a dog pile, just about every inch of it.  
  
"Hey Ushi," Yuichi called out and the compassionate boy turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi there, Ichi!"  
  
The two shook hands and hugged each other fiercely, something they couldn't have done a short while back when Lil Slugger was still on a rampage. Ushi kissed Ichi's right cheek, then his neck, showing that he still knew _the place_ that would get him every time.  
  
"Hey stop that buddy, we're in public," Ichi laughed.  
  
"Then let's go to my house," Ushi grinned back displaying that heart-warming smile Yuichi had grown to love.  
  
"Aren't your parents home and don't you have a girlfriend or something?"  
  
"Nope, my parents are at work. I did date this one girl-we we're on and off. It's one thing to share the same classes but the _just friends_ part didn't work out."  
  
"That's too bad, I'm sorry."  
  
"What you up to, Ichi? Find THE ONE yet?"  
  
"N-Nope, still looking. It's kinda quiet at home, you know."  
  
"Yeah honestly, I do. School was never the same when you moved. Like I said, me and her shared the same classes, but that's about it."  
  
"Wanna do a sleepover?" Ichi suggested almost taken aback at how outright he'd been with the question.  
  
"Y'know, that sounds awesome. Let's do it!"  
  
"Pick a day; I'm open for any."  
  
"Friday night, and I can do Saturday too."  
  
"Both? Or just one Ushi?"  
  
"Let's start with Friday and see how it goes. Maybe Saturday too."  
  
"Awesome; I'll ask my Mom to pick up some stuff for Friday dinner when I get home."  
  
"OKay great."  
  
"Come over anytime after 5 on Friday," Ichi said, about to leave with his backpack slung over his shoulders.  
  
"I don't even have your address anymore," Ushi said. "I'll probably need that."  
  
"I'll text it to you."  
  
"OK, see ya." Ushiyama gave Ichi the smile he knew so well. The smile that said he was really looking forward to Friday.  
  
The chubby brunette headed out of the store and Ichi walked down the staircase toward the library entrance, mentally doing a fist pump attached to a "Yesssss!"  
  
Ichi smiled all the way through his study session at the library, getting a number of odd looks. Reminded him of the saying, "Smile, it makes people wonder what you've been up to." It was never more true than this moment.  
  
The week passed slowly but Friday eventually came and Ichi moved about his school day with a happy face. By 4 PM, he was ready to be home and he left campus just 2 minutes after the bell rang.  
  
"In a hurry?" Saza Koto, a classmate friend, asked.  
  
"Friend coming over for dinner," Yuichi said.  
  
"Lucky them," the slender dark-haired 14-year-old shot back grinning.  
  
"See ya," Ichi called, shouldering his backpack.  
  
"Yeah, call me if they no-show. I'll help you with all that food."  
  
Maybe that was Saza's way of expressing interest in Yuichi. He was a nice boy, helpful, friendly, but not your delinquent or cutie or jock. Just a nice kid. _Hmmm_ , Ichi thought, _I wonder_. After three minutes he dismissed the thought before skating home.  
  
Dinner was simple, easy to cook, and was almost ready when Ushi arrived. He brought in a bag and set it down in the living room, then followed Ichi into the kitchen.  
  
"What's cooking?" Ushiyama glanced into the pot. "Ooooohh, your Mom's miso salmon's always so good. And I can smell the sake."  
  
"Hah, you just made me realize we're going to be sake breath all over each other tonight."  
  
"Won't bother me," Ushiyama said, "but just in case it bothers you... I haven't had any sake yet. Come here."  
  
Yuichi turned and Ushi quickly took his face in both hands, pulling the stunned boy to him and into a fleshy, soft kiss. _OMG, it had been so long_ , and Ichi didn't realize until that instant how much he'd missed it, missed her. The two sank into the dreaminess of soft, smooth lips, re-introduced their tongues to each other and embraced as if this was the last kiss in the history of existence. Their lips would separate and re-join, sliding together, tongues eagerly tasting and sucking and licking. Ichi felt the old sparking of desire long before the two were done.  
  
"My God Ushi, I've been missing your kisses," Ichi said.  
  
"Me too," Ushi said simply blushing, and they embarked on another long smooch, abbreviated only by the hissing sound of the rice cooker beeping to life on the stove.  
  
They broke apart and Ichi ran into the kitchen and tended to the stove.  
  
"It's ready," he said still unable to help showing off.  
  
"Mmmm, me too," Ushiyama hummed.  
  
"The food, Ushi, the food. Young geniuses need sustenance."  
  
"Oh yes right," he said contritely. They both snickered.  
  
Dinner was good; both boys ate way too much milk bread rolls, but at least it helped soak up the miso soup they had too. They gathered plates and dishes, rinsed them and pushed them into the dishwasher, giggling in between private jokes only they knew.  
  
When they'dd finished cleaning the kitchen, the boys bee-lined for the couch and tumbled onto it, still laughing.  
  
"I've missed you," Ichi said.  
  
"Yeah, why did we ever let stuff get in the way of us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You still look amazing," Ushiyama said, and Ichi felt that flush of content from the affirmation. Even after he'd been such a bullying shit to Ushi, he saw a potential for who Ichi could truly be-it had moved the previously egotistical boy as never before.  
  
"You always tried and did great too, and still do," Ichi replied. "And I'm hungry for your lips since we kissed before dinner."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Slowly the boys twisted to face each other and kissed. Passionate, full of desire, soft and tender. As far as either was concerned, they were the best kissers!  
  
It's not comfortable to kiss the person sitting next to you, so Ichi flipped around onto his knees, pushing them all the way to the back of the seat cushion. Now they were face to face and it was no hardship at all to lean over to Ushi and perch his butt on the warm soft thighs. Ushi's arms circled his friend and Ichi kept his hands on the cushion behind him for balance. They kissed some more and some more.  
  
"You know where this is going, don't you?" Ichi said when they next stopped to take a breath.  
  
"No. Where?" Ushiyama replied with large entranced brown eyes, which creased into a smile.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," Ichi said ruffling the other boy's hair.  
  
"What was your favorite episode of the _Ushi and Ichi show_?" he asked. "Was it _70 minus 1_ , or maybe _The Deed_ , or could it have been _Meat Beating_?"  
  
"You're so funny. But my fave was All Night Long."  
  
"I don't think I've the energy for that."  
  
"Then let's just take it in turns at whatever pace we want."  
  
"Good idea," Ushi agreed." But right now, I'm hungry for you, boyfriend. But the kissing can wait. I want to see your cute awesome bod."  
  
Whether his words or the way he said them or the look in his _pure_ eyes, Ichi was instantly aroused. His hands were already undoing the buttons on the boy's stripped shirt.  
  
"I don't know what made you to wear a shirt on an evening like this," Ushi muttered teasingly just loud enough for Ichi to hear.  
  
"I wanted to give you something to do before you got to the surprise underneath," Ichi replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well, that's hardly fair. I didn't even wear a tank top."  
  
"I noticed," Ichi said, "and I'm impressed you've kept everything just the way it was."  
  
Ushiyama shimmied his shoulders to show the firmness of his body and Ichi gave him an admiring look.  
  
Ushi finished opening his boyfriend's shirt and Ichi shrugged it off. He already had his hands on the bottom of Ichi's t-shirt, which was off in two seconds.  
  
For a fleeting moment, Ichi felt vulnerable to have been bared so effortlessly and _entirely_ , but the sight of Ushi's desire, written all over his face, crushed any misgivings. With his hands under the awed boy's butt, he pulled Ichi towards him, keeping Ichi up on his knees and pushing his exposed nipples into his face. Hungrily, Ushi took one of Ichi's nipples between his lips and sealed them over them, sucking the other boy's nipple into the depths of his mouth. Ushi swirled his hot, wet tongue on Ichi's Adam's Apple and made him gasp. Round and round he licked, with the occasional flick from Ushi's tongue across the nipple. It was so delicious and so reassuring.  
  
"I'd almost forgotten how good this feels," Ichi panted out.  
  
Ushi released the pressure on Ichi's nipple and looked up at him. "Me too," he grinned.  
  
"I guess we're not going slow tonight," Ichi said.  
  
"Nah uhh," Ushi confirmed, and pushed Ichi gently back into his mouth. His tongue swirled around on one nipple, while Ushi's hand found Ichi's other nipple and teased it until he burst out laughing. Yuichi was getting really horny now and they weren't even five minutes into it.  
  
"You're going to make me _bust_ in record time," Ichi gasped.  
  
"Mmmm," Ushi said and let go of Ichi's nipple. "We'd better get the rest of your clothes off then."  
  
Ichi was in his school clothes still; a a blue shirt with white and light blue trimming with brown shorts a little above the knee. Ushi settled his hands on the waistband at the back, searching for the button. It was no match for Ushi and he popped open in no time. The zipper followed immediately after, and once again, Ichi felt himself being undressed perhaps a little quicker than he'd planned. The shorts dropped to his knees as Ushiyama curled his fingers into the elastic band around the top of Ichi's red briefs.  
  
"Mmmm, cute," he commented, pausing just a second to snapshot in his mind Ichi's slender waist, the flare of his hips, the color of his briefs, and the cotton-covered bulge sitting front and center. Then Ushi's hands were on the move, teasing Ichi's briefs over his ass, watching as they turned slowly inside out, exposing the patch of hair Ichi had so carefully trimmed that morning.  
  
"You never used to trim," Ushi said, taken aback. He laid his fingers on Ichi's belly, resting them lightly at the top of the strip. He drew his fingers downward, and Ichi's ass tingled as Ushi ruffled his tight, big patch of dark brown hair. Ichi had tried unkempt, shaved, and a triangle before. Today, Ichi sported a strip, sides almost parallel but just a tad wider at the top. It stopped short of his ass. Ushi's fingers danced lightly at the top of his crack, beneath which Ichi's cock was on the lookout for any action that came along. Ichi jerked when Ushi tapped there.  
  
Ushiyama snickered and resumed pulling down Ichi's briefs. Ichi put his hands on the back of the couch and stood up on his feet, bent forward and hanging his cock down at him. Ichi's shorts and briefs slid, with Ushi's help, from his knees to his ankles, and then he lifted one foot. Ichi jiggled it and pulled it free of the clothing. The chubby boy kept hold of Ichi's ankle and slowly lifted it over his body, planting that foot on the other side of his thighs.  
  
So now Ich was standing on the couch, straddling him.  
  
"Ahhh, that's sweet," he said from down below. Ichi felt Ushi's hands slide up the back of his calves. Ushi tickled briefly behind Ichi's knees, a spot he knew was an erogenous zone for his boyfriend and Ichi twisted to one side and back. His hands moved on up, cupping the back of Ichi's thighs.  
  
Ichi hung onto the couch for balance, and Ushi steadily pulled his ass closer to his face.  
  
Yuichi guessed what was coming but couldn't prepare himself for the sensation.  
  
Ushi nuzzled his nose into Ichi's hair and put out his tongue. He started way at the back of Ichi's crack, almost to his ass it felt, and drew a huge slurp of his hot tongue along the length of Ichi's crack and up to the top where he curled the tip of his tongue to flick it past Ichi's hidden crevice. Ichi shuddered and felt his nipples pucker. Ushi didn't wait any time before doing the same maneuver again. Ichi's nerves were jangling, his penis was tingling and his nerves were tight. They'd never done this -- in this position -- before, so Ichi had no idea how he would react to it or how long he would last.  
  
Ichi had made himself cum standing before but needed a table or a chair or something to lean against. All Ichi had to lean on now was Ushiyama's face, so he did.  
  
Ushi slurped and licked like there was no tomorrow, and Ichi could feel the release of cock juice from his _joystick_. His butt lips were greasing the way for Ushi just inside the swelling lips he was sucking on. In a moment, Ichi knew he'd breach them and look to go deeper. The lovable cutie would find the smooth dark pink tight-lipped hole that he'd seen in the showers so many times before, and he'd recognize the bubble of his rosebud poking through at the top. Ichi's hole was not long, still a tight one for those who think that's a thing. Ichi had long guessed he was just small in that department.  
  
His legs were quivering, struggling to perform their normal job of holding him upright. Ushiyama's hands behind his thighs provided the additional support Ichi needed.  
  
Then, as suspected, Ushiyama poked just a little harder with his tongue at the back end of Ichi's ass and hid lips parted for him. Immediately, a small dribble of Ichi's juice transferred onto his tongue and he purred, drawing his tongue along Ichi's smooth butt lips. The aroused boy couldn't stand still and shifted from foot to foot, his legs almost caving at the knees and being picked up again on the support of Ushi's arms.  
  
As Ushi reached his boyfriend's rosebud, Ichi leaned forward sharply, unable to push his hips back.  
  
"Oh god Ushi," Ichi said as he buried his head into the soft top cushion of the couch.  
  
Ushi contented himself with soaking up Ichi's juice on his tongue and going back for more.  
  
Ichi was so horny. He stayed bent over, head between his hands and naked butt pointing into the room. Ushi held Ichi's ass against his face and assaulted it over and over with his tongue. Ichi jerked and twisted, bent and straightened, and his cock twitched and pulsed as Ichi drew nearer to orgasm.  
  
Everything was going so fast, and Ichi hadn't a moment to think or prepare, or even really enjoy the moves Ushiyama was laying on him. He _was_ enjoying it -- absolutely -- but in an uncontrolled and wild way.  
  
Yuichi knew he was about to cum, and he'd need Ushiyama to stop right after that; Ichi just got so sensitive, he couldn't handle it, but he'd no way to tell him.  
  
And she was still relentlessly, rapidly, driving me to climax.  
  
Ichi felt it coming; like an approaching freight train there was a rumble announcing its impending and train wreck euphoria. He felt his adolescent body tense up and Ichi was rooted in place. The explosion appeared, closer, closer, seeming to gain speed sporadically. Ichi was mesmerized, unable to move as it gained on him, looming large and powerful. His legs wobbled like noodles and then it all broke loose. His orgasm reached him, enormous and overpowering as Ushi's body warmth. The ground shook and trembled, and Ichi felt his body break into a sweat. His nipples tightened up hard and Ichi longed to grab them and squeeze them to stop them moving, his hips rocked in rapid succession back and forth and his ass clamped and squeezed like an engine piston. Yuichi moaned out a long "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh," and lost all feeling for a few seconds.  
  
Ushiyama held Ichi up, and knew to stop licking on his poor wet ass. He just held his boyfriend as Ichi shivered and moaned. When the most intense part of it had gone by, he lowered Ichi down to his knees, still straddling him. His face was red, brown hair plastered to his temples and was shivering still.  
  
"Looks like you had a pretty good one, Ichi," Ushi said with a big grin. "It's not even 8 PM yet."  
  
"Shogo Ushiyama," Ichi warned, using his full name. He paused, unable to think. "I wish I could come up with some kind of threat for you." The boy laughed, the giggly kind of laugh reserved for a really good orgasm.  
  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Ushi said. "No doubt it'll be just as amazing."


End file.
